ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Hook
Character Bias Parent's Story Peter Pan ''/ ''Peter and Wendy ''by J.M. Barrie Roommate Darsea Jones Powerful Qualities *Adventurous *??? *??? Alliance Rebel Secret Heart's Desire To be the Captain Jewel Hook of the Jolly Roger and be the most kind, brave, couragous, and loyal pirate on the Never Seas! My "Magic" Touch To Be Added Storybook Romance Status I have a crush on Parker Pan! There! I said it! But, please don't tell anyone, mate! Especially not my dad! "Oh Curses!" Moment There are quite a few things that bust my barnacles! Everytime I here the ''tick tock of a clock I freak out! If you bring a clock around me I will either smash it to pieces or run away in fear! And crocodiles scare the scurvy out of me! Also, it's really sad that Madeline Hatter is allergic to pirates . . . But, if you think about it, mate, she has to many clocks and watches for me to handle! I can't even handle one! But most of all it's so ''annoying that my dad is always on my back about being a villain and following my destiny! Ugh! I'd rather ''walk the plank! Favorite Class Geografairy. Not only does it teach me about the lay of the lands and seas, I sit right next to Parker Pan! *sigh* Least Favorite Class General Villiany. Everyday I get to wake up and the first thing I get to hear is Mr. Badwolf babble on about being 'evil' and 'cruel' and what-ever-after! Best Friends Forever After Darsea Jones, us pirates got to stick together! She is the only one who truly understands me. Hextra Bias Age I'm probably 15 . . . I mean . . . I'm the same size as you . . . Isn't that how it works . . . Why are you asking me, mate! You think I know anything about age!? Name Because the book described James Hook as "the blackest and largest jewel in the dark setting," I decided to name her Jewel Hook. Birthday I believe it's in the summer time . . . July maybe . . . I think it's the 12th . . . Maybe the 22nd . . . Pet I have a wonderful pet crab named Swashbuckler! He is a beautiful red and wears piece of cloth tied aroung his head that is black with white polka-dots. Color Pallet In order from most used to least used: *A deep, vibrant, velvet cloth red *Black *Beautiful pirate's treasure gold *Pirate sail white *Leather brown Favorite Food TBA Favorite Color Gold! Hey, just because I'm a Rebel it doesn't mean I'm not still a pirate at heart! Destiny To be the next notorious Captain Hook of the fearsome crew that sings tbe same ominous song so all can here us coming, and so all are afraid. To lead the Jolly Roger through the Never Seas looking for the lost boys hide out. To have my hand cut off by Parker Pan and have an iron, razor-sharp claw of a hook to take its place. And lastly, to be mortal enemies with Parker Pan for the rest of my days. Rewritten Destiny To be the kind, loyal, and friendly Captain Jewel Hook! To unify all upon Neverland! To sail the Never Seas couragously! (And, hopefully, have Parker Pan sail along with me . . .) Schedule Appearance I know hexactly how I want her to look but I don't have the time to describe it all now. Hair Jewel Hook has black curly hair Make-up Jewel has light blush, vibrant, red lipstick, and red eyeshadow with a yellow overlay of eyeshadow. Skin She has generally tan skin from the sun in Neverland. Hat TBA Dress The top is basic and made of white lace and the bottom is wavy, black, and has silver hooks on it. It reaches to a little over the knee. Overcoat TBA Jewelry Earrings TBA Necklace TBA Bracelet TBA Ring A gold ring with a red jewel embroidered into it. Accesories / Hextras Tights White with red stripes. Gloves Black cuffed with gold and hexquisite lace Purse A mini black treasure chest lined with gold with a golden handle. Shoes TBA Personality Jewel is generally nice and tries to be truly nice, but is still very assertive and loud at sometimes. But she is definitely the nicest pirate ever known to Neverland. She has multiple insicurities which she anniys herself with, but has never tried to help. Her insicuritiescare very hard to identify unless you set them off. She is a true pirate at heart and will always be. She has never had a crush before until she met Parker. She is awfully mean when her father is around, but acts like herself when her father is away. She does this because she doesn't want to make her dad suspicious that she is going to rebel. She wants to wait until the time is right and she has enough courage to tell him. Her pet crab, Swashbuckler, is definetely her best friend by far. No matter what, she'll always know that she'll have Swashbuckler to make it all better. Quotes More to come! Notes From Jewel's Perspective *My dad's hand was cut off by Peter Pan, who fed it to a giant crocodile who had seemed to had swallowed a clock. *Whenever my father hears a tick tock of a clock, he loses it! (So do I!) *Both Whiteney Darling and the daughter if Tinker Bell both seem to hate me . . . *My father is missing his right hand and his hook is made of iron. *''No'', my hand is not missing! From Narrator's Perspective *If Jewel Hook were to have a doll made of her, it would be a regular model such as Raven Queen or Apple White. *Jewel Hook, her scedule, and almost everything about Jewel's life is based off of my life. The reason for this is because Jewel Hook is my first, favorite, and most important OC to me. Si, please don't judge, it's kind if like judging my life. *Parker Pan's personality is based off of my real life crush's personality and Parker's relationship with Jewel is also based of my real life crush's relationship with me. Links *Jewel Hook's Diary (Not Finshed Yet) *Her crush, Parker Pan *Jewel Hook's Mirror Blog (Not Finished) *Her bestie, Darsea Jones (Not Finished) *More to come! Fan Art You can add your fanart here! Just remember to provide your username in the caption! I am currently working on her art! Category:Rebels Category:Jewel Hook's OCs Category:Neverlandians Category:Female OCs Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Character Review